


Only I know (as I think I do know)

by UniqueChimera



Series: MDZS Cinematic Universe [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: A+ Parenting, Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Gen, JC is Thor, JFM is Frigga, JYL is Idunn lol, M/M, More tags to be added as story continues, References to Norse Religion & Lore, WWX is Loki, complicated family dynamics, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueChimera/pseuds/UniqueChimera
Summary: In which Jiang Cheng, Crown Prince of Asgard, falls from grace, gets tazed, and falls in love.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Niè Huáisāng
Series: MDZS Cinematic Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153970
Kudos: 6





	Only I know (as I think I do know)

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all the Loki/Sif shippers and fic writers, who got me entrenched in fandom lo these many years ago.  
> Title is from the Lokasenna and is part of the greatest canonical Loki/Sif evidence: 'only I know/as I think I do know/your love beside Thor/and that was the Wicked Loki' (this fic is not, however, loki/sif or their equivalents in this)  
> This takes place before trust (is more than an army), my other MCU fusion fic, and is set in the same continuity. Feel free to guess which MDZS character has taken on the role of which MCU character! A lot of them will be showing up.  
> NHS isn't in the first chapter but this is going to be a sangcheng fic.  
> A HUGE thanks to sunny_parasol and the Sunday crew for all their help and patience

Wei Wuxian entered your household on the eve of your fiftieth birthday. You are too young to remember it, but you have heard the story a thousand times from a thousand mouths. Your sister likes to tell Wei Wuxian about how his eyes shone in the light of Asgard’s amethyst spires, his mouth agape in ill-disguised wonder. Silver-haired veterans from the War of the Nine Realms hunch over their wei qi boards, muttering about how the grass-green sheen of Vanir magic had clung to his matted hair and the birdlike curve of his ankle.

Your father Jiang Fengmian, Lord of the Threads of Fate, ruffles Wei Wuxian’s hair and bemoans how skinny he was when Jiang Fengmian found him. When he thanks the Norns for guiding him to Wei Wuxian and saving him from beggary, as he always does, you watch his consort Allmother Yu Ziyuan (long may she reign). Her face gnarls like the old tree that looms above the training grounds. Creases in her face form whorls and tight knots in the wake of her scowl. You watch Jiang Fengmian’s gentle smile dissolve when he sees her face. Wei Wuxian’s shoulders tense under Jiang Fengmian’s hand. Her face smooths into the stony expression she wears on the eve of battle. Wei Wuxian dips his head and scurries away. Jiang Fengmian follows, never far behind him.

You linger, legs stilled by the etiquette lessons you’ve suffered since the cradle. Only you bear witness to the venom that fills the Allmother’s eyes, a potent mixture of scorn and sorrow you only ever see in relation to Wei Wuxian. The word bastard slithers out of her mouth, so quiet you have to strain to hear it. You watch her exit the room with loping strides, her mithril-tipped boots clinking against the black-glass tiles. Only when the room is empty do you depart, your feet carrying you to your sister’s grove. 

Roses that are an irate fuschia in daylight flank its entrance, giving way to clumps of red-violet gourd leaves and irrepressible hordes of mint. Winking starlight limns the leaves of the apple trees in silver, a lovely contrast to the golden fruit dangling from their branches. Your sister is slumped over a mossy rock in the center of the grove, her lavender dress tangled in the thorns of a blackberry bush. Dew from the grass soaks your leather trousers when you kneel beside her. Strands of hair that have escaped from your braid brush her cheek when you lean against the stone. 

Jiang Yanli came into her domain seven summers ago. They had been having a picnic in one of the fields outside the royal palace. Jin Zixuan, the heir of Hel and Jiang Yanli's betrothed, had been sipping soup with a pinched expression while you Wei Wuxian tossed bits of meat into each other's mouths. Jiang Yanli had been lying in the grass when all the flowers around her had burst into full bloom, in all the shades of the rainbow bridge Bifrost. You remember how she had reached out to one of the blossoms, an orchid as soft and dark as midnight, and how it had turned toward her like Jiang Yanli was the sun.

You wonder what your domain will be, when you come of age. Will you hold sway over the natural world like your Aesir mother and sister, or will you be the lord of something immaterial like your Vanir father? Wei Wuxian will no doubt rule over something strange and intangible. He is Vanir through and through, as adept with magic as he is with a blade. You have no such skill: magic puddles in your palms and drips onto your toes when you try to wield it, as stubborn as it is supple in Wei Wuxian's hands. You wish you were better at it, if only to forestall the disappointment that flickers in your father's eyes whenever you try to use the gifts of his people.

The stone Jiang Yanli sleeps on is cool and smooth against your back. You look to the constellations above you - perhaps they know what you will become - but for all their mystique the glittering stars have no answers.


End file.
